1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to novel polypeptides and to recombinant organisms expressing the polypeptides. In an embodiment, the present invention relates to novel permease polypeptides, more specifically to novel GAL2 in Saccharomyces cerevisiae. 
2. Description of Related Art
Permeases are membrane transport proteins, a class of multipass transmembrane proteins that facilitate the diffusion of a specific molecule, herein specifically one or more sugar, in or out of the cell by passive transport. In contrast, active transporters couple molecule transmembrane transport with an energy source such as ATP or a favorable ion gradient.
In Saccharomyces cerevisiae, the permease GAL2 transports galactose across the cell membrane. It is also known as a transporter of glucose across the membrane.